


Held

by CaptainNautical



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, He also said trans rights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, and awkward, arthur is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNautical/pseuds/CaptainNautical
Summary: “I’m gonna go do some fishing.” Beau whispered back. Arthur had moved and was pacing up beside him.“It’s two thirty in the mornin, Beau.” Arthur rubbed his eyes some.———I just wanted something nice between Arthur and a trans character. Part one of a series of shorts based around this want.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Trans Character, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Held

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by exploring the islands around Clemens Point and me needing there to be more trans cowboys in the world

“Hey, Beau, where you goin?” Arthur whispered not so quietly. 

Beau, after clutching his heart with the start Arthur gave him, glanced over to see the other man at the end of the pier. He thought about not answering him. He thought about just tumbling into the camps little skiff and floating away forever.

“I’m gonna go do some fishing.” Beau whispered back. Arthur had moved and was pacing up beside him.

“It’s two thirty in the mornin, Beau.” Arthur rubbed his eyes some. 

Beau paused and looked up at Arthur. He stood from where he was crouched and looked out at the water. It was a full moon tonight. The lake was beautiful. It bounced the moon across it’s waters and sparkled in Beau and Arthurs faces. 

“Earlier the better.” Beau finally replied.

Arthur hummed and scratched his beard. He watched as Beau finished untying the boat for a moment. The younger man had his bedroll and some other supplies in the sciff alongside his fishing gear. 

“What are you really up to, Beau Clancy?” Arthur put his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. 

Beau looked at Arthur. He held his gaze for a few moments before shaking his head slightly and sitting down on the pier, his foot on the boat to keep it grounded.

“I don’t feel safe here tonight, Arthur.” He said quietly. Beau looked over past Arthur and at the camp. Almost everyone was asleep save for the night watch. In the distance the figure of Micah could be seen sharpening a blade.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed at his forehead.

“Shoot, so you just gonna sleep on the water?”

“No,” Beau sighed, “there’s some little islands close by. Figured I’d set up camp there and do some fishing in the morning.”

Beau wouldn’t look at Arthur. He hadn’t since this afternoon.

“Well...” Arthur pushed his tongue against his cheek. “Gimme a minute to get my things.”

Beau looked up. “Why?”

“Cause I’m gonna come with you.” Arthur said over his shoulder. 

Beau was rowing at a leisurely pace. He had insisted he could row for them. Him and Arthur had their backs to each other. Both wouldn’t say anything but they were thankful of this. It was tense between them. The humid night air only making it more so.

Arthur had been thinking about what to say to Beau all night. He could write fine, but when it came to talking, Arthur Morgan wasn’t exactly the best with his words.

Arthur watched as one of those small islands came into better view. It was one he had passed before. He remembered because of the old broken down ship on the other side of it. Beau slowed his rowing even more and turned a bit.

“You okay with here?” He asked.

“This island paradise?” Arthur whistled. “Sure.”

Beau smirked a bit and shook his head. “Help me dock her then, captain.”

“Aye.” Arthur nodded.

They made camp not too far off shore. Arthur was building them a fire while Beau took care of unloading the stuff and spreading out their bed rolls.

When he was finished he sat himself down on his next to where Arthur was finishing up with the fire. He had gotten a decent one roaring and wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

“You’re pretty good at fire starting.” Beau said, his arms on his knees and head resting on his left arm.

“Mm, got to be.” Arthur remarked, sitting back and examining their fire. “Unless you want to catch pneumonia out campin.”

Beau nodded a bit. He was looking at the water with a far off expression on his face. Arthur watched him as he sat back on his own bed roll.

“Listen, Beau...” he started, looking at the ground. “About what happened today.”

Beau turned his head to look at him. He looked like he was going to say something before remaining silent.

“I want you to know that It aint gonna change how we treat you at camp. Or as a part of the gang.” He looked over too see Beau laughing. He didn’t look happy. It was a bitter and hollow sounding.

“Ms. Grimshaw already thinks she can boss me around.” Beau picked up a twig next to him. “Nobodies talked to me like normal. Lenny called me miss.” He tossed the stick in the fire. “Not to mention Micah.”

“He try anything else?” Arthur asked sternly. Beau looked over at him, stilling a bit before he shook his head.

“Givin me mean looks.” He muttered.

Beau wiped a hand over his face.

“Arthur I... I can’t stay here no more.” He whispered.

“Beau, listen you...”

“No you listen, Mr. Morgan.” He picked his head up to look at Arthur. There were tears welling up in his eyes. “To be humiliated like that in front of the whole gang... my fucking tits out even in front of little ol Jack.” He shook his head and worried at his lip. “I can’t come back from that. Aint no one gonna see me as the same man again.”

Arthur was reminded of how angry he had been in that moment. Not at Beau, never at Beau, but at Micah. Micah that had took a knife to Beau’s shirt and popped all the buttons off of it. His shirt had hung open to reveal bandages wrapping around Beau’s chest. Beau had tried to pass it off like he was nursing an injury, but his face and ears were flaming red. Micah shouted something about him being a liar and before anyone could do anything about it he had gone and wrestled Beau to the ground. It happened quick after that. Arthur had sprinted from across camp to get to the small crowd fighting to get Micah off and away from Beau.

When Arthur finally pushed his way past he found Charles had socked Micah in the nose and pulled him away. Beau was sitting there dazed and muddy with his chest bare. Micah had gotten enough of a grip on him to rip his bindings off. Arthur stood still, stunned for himself before Hosea finally broke the horrible tension. He wrapped his coat around Beau’s shoulders and helped him to his feet.

“Well Beau... Is there something you’d like to tell us?” Was all the older man said.

Beau was staring at the fire. Tears ran down his face each time he blinked but he did not make a move to wipe them away.

Arthur gripped a stick he was using to poke at the fire tight in his fist. He fidgeted a bit before leaning over and seizing Beau’s hand.

“You aint less of a man because of this.” Arthur squeezed his hand. Beau looked away and tried to move. Arthur made a noise and crawled over so he was sitting right next to him.

“You listen to me, boy.” He said sternly, squeezing his hand and and tugging it forward. Beau looked up with thick tears in his eyes that he was now trying to brush away. 

“Things aint gonna be easy, I won’t lie to yah.” He was about to reach out to touch Beau’s face, but his hand faltered in the air and landed on his other arm instead. “But when have our lives ever been easy?”

Beau chuckled a little and Arthur smiled. He settled down next to his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Beau sniffed a bit and rubbed at his face. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Arthur I-... you...” his lips shook and he looked away.

“C’mere cowboy, it’s alright.” Arthur murmured. He awkwardly pulled Beau in closer to him. He cupped the back of his neck and wrapped his other arm slowly around Beau’s front.

Beau wasn’t a small man. In fact he had a few pounds on Arthur but he was a bit shorter than him. This combination lead to a bit of an awkward embrace for the two. But as soon as Beau’s face hit Arthur’s shoulder, he sagged into him as if the taller man were a mold he fit into perfect. He clutched Arthur’s shirt and cried, trying not to be too loud and stifling his hiccups with the ball of his fist against his teeth. Arthur made small noises and rubbed his neck slowly.

If it were any other person Arthur probably wouldn’t have done this. But there was something about Beau that latched onto Arthur and wormed his way into his bitter heart. So he rocked and hummed and held the other close until Beau grew quieter and quieter. He was still shaking and hiccuping against Arthur, but his tears had stopped and his small noises with them. Arthur looked down to find Beau gazing up at him. He was practically on top of Arthur and almost sitting in his lap. The intimacy of the moment hit Arthur’s lonely soul like a steam engine. He cleared his throat a bit and gave a small smile.

“You doin alright there?” He asked, pushing a strand of sweat matted hair off Beau’s forehead. Beau gave a small nod before moving from under Arthur’s hold.

Arthur retracted his arms immediately. 

“Sorry er- I uh..”

“No, no I just...” Beau laughed a bit. “My leg fell asleep.”

He stretched both legs in front of him as Arthur took his hat off and scratched at the back of his head.

“Well I suppose we should-“

Beau cut him off by kissing him on the cheek. He was leaning forward on his hands and when Arthur looked at him, the bigger man smiled.

“Was that oka-“ Arthur was the one to cut off Beau this time. Only he captured Beau’s lips in his. Beau made a soft noise of surprise before leaning back and pressing his lips in return. 

The two kissed for some time after that. Arthur’s hand found it’s way to Beau’s jaw and Beau ended up properly on Arthur’s lap.

“Darlin...” Arthur breathed, pulling his head away to kiss gently at Beau’s neck. Beau huffed softly and wrapped his arms around Arthurs neck. He raked his fingers up Arthurs hair as the man kissed and pecked at Beau’s throat.

“Mm..” Arthur hummed. “Y-you need rest.”

Beau let out a puff of laughter. He wrapped around Arthur’s head more and kissed frantically at his head. Arthur all but giggled and half heartedly tried to get Beau off him.

“Only you would cock block yourself, Arthur Morgan.”

Arthur barked out his laughter. He shook his head and looked away from Beau, his face had gone slightly pink.

“Been a long day is all...” he said, pulling away to look at Beau. “Deserve some rest.”

Beau looked at him fondly. He smiled bit and nodded his head. They’re kissing had been lazy and slow and gentle. Arthur knew how exhausted he must be.

“Will you...you’ll sleep with me? In my bed roll I mean?” Beau asked.

Arthur whistled. “Shoot, aint that romantic.”

Beau laughed and thumped him on the chest.

Beau listened to the water lap on the small beach they laid on. The trees swayed gently in the night air, and a dying fire popped and crackled in front of him. A man’s heavy arm was locked around his waist, and the same man’s chest rose and fell in time with his. Earlier that day he had been planning the best way to escape this place. But right now, on this little island, being held by Arthur, the only thing he thought of was right this very moment. In the morning he’d start a different life. Right now he was held. 


End file.
